


Scar

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: Ficlet for the prompt: scar





	Scar

“Oh no, Mufasa! Mufasa no! Don’t trust Scar…”

The Doctor’s hand was stretched out towards the television screen, as though she could save Mufasa from falling as the Lion King played out before them, her other hand clutching a blanket, her legs in front of her, with her side pressed into Yaz who was similarly curled up.

“I can’t believe you’ve never seen the Lion King.” Ryan’s voice came from somewhere behind the purple sofa as he got a tub of Ben & Jerry’s from the freezer. Yaz turned at the sound of his voice and narrowed her eyes at the sight of him holding her ice cream. Ryan held his hands up and put it back, before nicking one of Graham’s cornettos and disappearing before he could be caught by the man in question.

The Doctor was uncharacteristically quiet and still as Simba tried to wake his dad.

Yaz looked at her for a moment, before getting up to grab the Ben & Jerry’s herself. This is why she had come prepared. She grabbed two spoons as well, before going back under the blanket. She held her arm out, and wordlessly the Doctor snuggled up next to her.

“This is not a kid’s film.”

Yaz stroked her hair.

“You don’t kill people in kid’s films!”

She sniffled, “well, lions. But no one, no one should die unless it’s-“

Yaz couldn’t hear the rest of it as she buried her face in Yaz’s shoulder and her voice became muffled.

Yaz nudged her, “you’re gonna miss Hakuna Matata.”

“I don’t wanna see it. Probably stupid Scar is gonna kill them too.”

“It’s cheerful, I promise. It’ll make you feel better.”

The Doctor looked up at her, before begrudgingly lifting her eyes above the covers so she could watch the cartoon antics unfolding before them.

Yaz opened the tub of ice cream and handed her a spoon, which the Doctor accepted with slightly more enthusiasm.

It was in that moment she decided to make sure the Doctor never saw Bambi, at all costs.

 


End file.
